


Fantasy Is Like Reality

by The_USS_Discovery



Series: Star Wars: The Smut Awakens [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Just Sex, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_USS_Discovery/pseuds/The_USS_Discovery
Summary: DO NOT READ! UNDER RENOVATION!





	Fantasy Is Like Reality

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! So I decided to do a major overhaul on the work so it wouldn't look like complete GARBAGE (although this was like, my first work), so if you've read the work before, expect it to look different.
> 
> Anyone who hasn't, disregard this message.

Running an evil imperial government just stinks. It's enough of a hassle to run a cargo freight business, for example. But that's nothing compared what Emperor Kylo Ren has to go through each and every day. There's budgeting, conquest of controlling the galaxy, hunting down the Resistance, etc. It's a lot of work.

Luckily, Kylo has his Dark Empress, Rey. She gave him the map on Starkiller Base, in exchange for his acceptance for Rey becoming his apprentice. As the days moved along, they became closer and closer together.

They then became lovers.

After his final meeting with a bunch of Canto Bight officials concerning new TIE Fighter orders the First Order placed, Kylo proceeded to the hangar, where he boarded a shuttle to the Supremacy.

(They had managed to repair the thing after the Resistance rammed their giant space cruiser into it at lightspeed.)

After disembarking, he proceeded to his quarters. He and Rey didn't share quarters yet. A new one for the two was currently being refurbished. Luckily, they managed to be close to each other. Like that was needed. They had a Force-Bond.

As Kylo passed the door to Rey's quarters, something burst through the Bond. 'Huh?' Kylo thought as he focused toward the source. Another moment passed, and Kylo made it through...

...only to discover that he entered in Rey's mind. But he found what was going through the Force-Bond.

Of course it was Rey's dirty thoughts. Kylo shook his head in disbelief. That girl... that slut! She was having sexual fantasies about him again! It drove him nuts, knowing Rey was trying to think of even more ways to seduce him.

This one was different somehow. Kylo focused his attention towards the dream. Then, he saw it all.

_Stripped completely naked, Rey was on her knees eager sucking the cock of an equally naked Kylo, who was thrusting into her mouth._

_"That's it, slut! Suck my cock like the whore you are!" Kylo said through gritting teeth, eliciting a moan from Rey, who continued to swirl her tongue around the delicious length that continue to plunge past her lips._

_Rey was expertly managing not to gag a Kylo continued to fuck her beautiful face. She seemed to be enjoying this, being treated like a cock-loving slave._

_She probably wanted to be one, that is._

_After minutes of treating herself to her master's dick, she sensed he was about to come._ _She slid her mouth from Kylo's cock and started to pump his shaft._

_She then said, in a desperate, needy voice, "Please, master! Cum in my mouth and let me swallow every drop! PLEASE!!!_


End file.
